halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chen-179
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Necros AAO RP Re: No problem bro, shoot me up if you have any more problems. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 20:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Kilo AAO RP...again Tks. Saberstorm 18:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Bombs Joining AAO Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! New York bahahahahah I saw your Big Bang refrence on your character on the Battle Of NY RP! well anyway on in the RP your character can call on the UNSC Pride my character's ship for what ever you need. UNSC PRIDE-C-321 04:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Colab Sounds interesting, but I'm not sure I'd want to put it into my Reborn arc, because there are a lot of things that I'm still ironing out, especially when it comes to how the Elites fit in. Can you tell me more about your idea? Saberstorm 02:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if that would fit with the first game, but it could work with the second or third games. Saberstorm 17:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Topics While it's commendable that you want to join Losing Hope, now wouldn't be the best time, since it' almost over. Perhaps in the sequel, eh? --Azecreth 22:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) huh? Colab idea I think I might know a way we could fit in your idea using an Elite. Are you still interested?--Saberstorm 05:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'd love for you to join. Do you know where the story left-off, or would you like a brief abstract before it begins? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:27, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. Well the planet had imploded into a slipspace vortex at the end. If you are aware of that, you should be well prepared for the sequel. ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Special Delivery New developments In Nova's history, she ended up on the Halo ring on a crashed Covenant Assult-Carrier. My idea was that not all of the crew were killed by her or the Flood during their pre-Antis'Grafen skirmishes. Unfortunately, I'm going to be putting the project on hold in light of the reveal of Halo 4. I want to see what 343 is going to do before jumping into things, but your idea could easily be applied in the future. --Saberstorm 20:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Is Naro starting Covenant or UNSC? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 23:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Faith has begun. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Signature edit I added and to your signature template here; my apologies for doing so without your permission, but it was turning subsequent messages neon green. Auguststorm1945 22:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, it's Therider here. Look, seeing how you aren't involved in Gaining Faith anymore, I would like to take Naro 'Fedem. Please respond as soon as possible. Thank you, ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 16:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC)